07 Together Again
by silhouette 04
Summary: The life of Bette and Tina after reuniting. -This story is intended for mature readers! (some too hot to handle scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**The Key**

...

Tina has already moved in with Bette. They're living a normal life, together again. Tina is no longer the dominant type. Most of the times, she listens to Bette's suggestions and opinion. Bette is as well not dominating Tina but she remains firm with her principles in terms of family, relationship and work. Both of them have learned from their past. They see to it that they have a give and take relationship.

One day, Bette has a dentist's appointment. Before going to the dentist, she brings Angie to her play group then she plans to pick her up after her prophylaxis. While inside the dental clinic, a large delivery truck smashes her car which is parked on the street side. Bette is so mad. However she's thankful that when the accident happened, she wasn't inside the car. Bette decides not to call Tina so she will not worry about her or Angie. She calls Kit instead. After her dental procedure, Kit picks her up and they pick up Angie from the play group. They proceed to the Planet for a while then Angie eats her meal.

Bette and Angie arrive home. Angie goes inside the room and watches cartoons. Bette stays in the living room; she's still upset about what happened to her car. Tina arrives home. She is surprised to see Bette.

**Tina**: _Oh, you're here now! I thought you haven't arrived yet. I didn't see your car. What happened, why is your face like that?_

Bette stares at Tina. Tina approaches Bette then she kisses her on the cheeks. She sits beside Bette and looks curiously.

**Tina**: _What happened baby?_

**Bette**: _My car is wrecked!_

**Tina**: _What?! How? Where's Angie?_

**Bette**: _She's inside the room, watching.._

Bette tells Tina everything that happened.

**Tina**: _Why didn't you call me?_

**Bette**: _I didn't want you to worry cuz you might think I'm with Angie when that happened. So I decided to just tell you when you arrive home._

**Tina**: _Well, did you call your car insurance company?_

**Bette**: _I did. They'll work on it._

**Tina**: _Did they say how long?_

**Bette**: _They'll do the estimate tomorrow and they'll let me know._

Tina can sense that Bette is down from the way she talks.

**Tina**: _Well, that's okay baby. Let's just be thankful that you and Angie were not inside that car when it happened. You can take a cab temporarily while your insurance company settles it._

**Bette**: _It's too much a hassle for me riding a cab Tina._

**Tina**: _It's just temporary baby._

**Bette**: _Do you think I should just get a new one?_

**Tina**: _Well, you can wait first for your insurance company to tell you how long it will take. _

**Bette**: _What if it takes several weeks? I can't go on like this without a car._

**Tina**: _Baby, patience... Don't buy right away. You wait first until they tell you how long it will take._

**Bette**: _How about Angie, will you bring her and pick her up every time she goes to the play group?_

**Tina**: _It's okay baby, I can do that. I can also drop you off to your art gallery if you don't want to take a cab then pick you up in the afternoon. Anyway for the next 2 weeks I'll be working from home most of the times so you can also use my car. Don't worry too much baby._

**Bette**: _Fuck! I shouldn't have given up my other car! I shouldn't have sold it. Damn! It's too inconvenient!_

**Tina**: _Baby, chill out. That's okay. Come on, I'll cook dinner so we can eat already. Did Angie eat?_

**Bette**: _I brought dinner. It's from Kit. Angie already ate._

**Tina**: _Okay, I'll fix the table. Come on, you smile now sweetheart. That's okay._

Tina kisses Bette to mollify her. She stands up and proceeds to Angie inside the room.

...

A couple of weeks later, Bette and Tina are hosting a small party in their house for their closest friends.

A day before the party, Bette is very exhausted in her art gallery. She has no more strength to stay long so she goes home. Tina and Angie are not yet in the house. She immediately changes her clothes and goes to bed. She couldn't wait for them anymore and so she decides to sleep.

Tina and Angie arrive home at 8pm. Angie is also asleep. Tina carries Angie and lays her to bed after cleaning her up and changing her clothes. Bette doesn't wake up when Tina and Angie arrive. Tina decides not to disturb Bette's sleep. She can tell that Bette is tired. She continues with her thing then retires to bed later.

The following day, Tina wakes up early. Bette and Angie are still asleep but she decides not to wake them up. She understands that Bette needs to extend her rest as she has been too exhausted not only yesterday but also for the past few days. Tina leaves the bedroom and takes her morning coffee, cooks breakfast then she prepares to bake some brownies and cookies. Tina is busy in the kitchen. She's just waiting for Bette to wake up.

More than an hour later, Bette wakes up. She doesn't see Tina on her side but she sees Angie still sleeping on her own bed. Bette goes to the bathroom and does her morning hygiene routine. Then she goes out to look for Tina. As soon as she goes out of the bedroom, she can smell the cookies that Tina is baking. Bette proceeds to the kitchen. Bette is groggy; she pulls a face as she walks towards the coffee maker.

**Tina**: _Hey baby, why the frown? Having a bad day? _

Bette doesn't respond and pours coffee in her mug.

**Tina**: _Is Angie awake?_

**Bette**: _She's still asleep._

Bette walks toward Tina and greets her with her morning kiss.

**Tina**: _You slept early last night, did you not eat dinner?_

**Bette**: _No. I was too tired. But I ate snacks in the afternoon so I'm still full when I came home._

Tina continues preparing the cookies. Bette is watching Tina from behind as she transfers the baked cookies into some containers.

**Bette**: _Are those pants new?_

**Tina**: _No. Why?  
_

**Bette**: _It looks good on you._

Bette puts down her mug on the table and slowly moves behind Tina then she presses her front body against Tina's behind and wraps her hands around Tina's. She starts kissing Tina from the nape then the neck.

**Tina**: _Baby…_

Bette continues to kiss Tina then she inserts her hands in Tina's loose shirt and caresses her breasts.

**Tina**: _Baby, I'm doing something here._

**Bette**: _I know._

**Tina**: _So what are you doing to me?_

**Bette**: _Kissing and caressing._

**Tina**: _Yeah, but I'm preparing and I can't move here…_

**Bette**: _Then put it down and make love to me._

**Tina**: _What?!_

**Bette**: _You heard me. Put it down and make love to me. _

**Tina**: _What?!_

**Bette**: ___I miss you. I was too exhausted yesterday and I fell asleep right away.  
_

**Tina**: _Yeah, I know you're tired that's why I didn't disturb your sleep. _

Bette continues to kiss Tina from the back and she continues to caress her breasts and inserts her hands in Tina's pants. She wants to make love in the morning with Tina.

**Tina**: _Hey, stop it!_

**Bette**: _Why?_

**Tina**: _Angie will be waking up anytime soon._

**Bette**: _So?!_

Bette is feeling the urge. She doesn't stop caressing and kissing Tina. Tina is getting wet but she is resisting.

**Tina**: _What do you mean, so? Do you want our daughter to see us making out?_

**Bette**: _No. It'll just be quick baby. The bathroom is just there. Let's make out inside the bathroom._

**Tina**: _What?! Are you crazy?!_

**Bette**: _Yeah, I'm so crazy for you!_

Bette quickly drags Tina to the bathroom beside the kitchen and slightly closes the door. Tina could not complain anymore. Bette quickly undresses Tina and undresses herself too. Bette grabs Tina's hand and inserts Tina's finger in her slit, likewise she inserts her fingers in Tina's slit. Both of them are so wet. They thrust and grind and kiss with their tongues, and their fingers in each others' slit. They're doing it fast as they don't want Angie to catch them making out. The more they feel the thrill, the more they get aroused. In just a little while, both of them reach orgasm. They both explode hard. They both rest for a while as they breathe heavily. They quickly wash up, put on their clothes and go out of the bathroom. They proceed again to the kitchen.

Bette is sitting on the chair. Tina walks toward Bette and sits on her lap as she puts her right arm on Bette's shoulder and her left hand, caressing Bette's face. Bette is looking at Tina as she supports Tina's body, with her arms around Tina's.

**Tina**: _Your spontaneity when it comes to sex is one of the things I love about you._

Bette doesn't respond in words. She's just looking at Tina. Tina gives her a smack on the lips. Bette is caressing Tina's back while Tina is sitting on Bette's lap. Tina puts both of her arms around Bette's neck and lovingly stares at Bette.

**Tina**: _Thank you._

**Bette**: _For what?_

**Tina**: _For taking me back. For understanding all my craziness, my inconsistencies and for accepting my imperfections._

Bette is intently looking at Tina in the eyes then she softly speaks to her.

**Bette**: _Thank you._

**Tina**: _For what?  
_

**Bette**:_For coming back to me.  
_

**Tina**:___Yeah. Even if it took me so long to come back.  
_

Bette is yearningly looking at Tina. Tina is sitting comfortably on her lap as she gently strokes Bette's face.

**Bette**:_Tee, I don't want us to be apart again. I don't want to live without you.  
_

**Tina**:_______No. I promise. We won't be apart ever again.  
_

Bette continues to caress Tina's body, her eyes are fixed on Tina's face then she whispers on her ear.

_**Bette**: __I want another round. I want to fuck you hard and rough.  
_

Tina chuckles and looks at Bette in disbelief.

**Tina**: _Ha! Baby, save it for later. I need to finish the brownies first.  
_

Tina gives Bette a smack on the lips. Bette sighs as she gets disappointed. She buries her face on Tina's chest.___  
_

**Bette**: _Baby, it's been 3 weeks and I don't have my car yet. I need to buy a new one. Can you accompany me to buy one? This fucking car insurance company sucks! Until now, they haven't settled it._

**Tina**: _Okay, when do you plan to get one?_

Tina goes back to the cookies and brownies she's preparing. Bette is just sitting, watching Tina. Angie is still asleep.

**Bette**: _Tomorrow._

**Tina**: _Huh! Have you decided yet on what model to buy?_

**Bette**: _Yeah, still the one I told you before._

**Tina**: _The Lexus one?_

**Bette**: _Yeah._

**Tina**: _Okay baby, just set the time._

**Bette**: _Maybe in the morning at 10AM?_

**Tina**:_ Okay, sure! Oh shoot! I forgot!_

**Bette**: _What, what did you forget?_

**Tina**: _Baby, you need to hurry and go to Alice's apartment. We left Angie's toys and new coloring books. You have to get it before Angie wakes up. Otherwise she'll have tantrums again when she doesn't see those new toys. It's hard when she starts the day like that._

**Bette**: _What?! Noooo! Tina, I can't!_

**Tina**: _Why not?_

**Bette**: _I'll call Alice and ask her to bring those things here._

**Tina**: _I already called Alice earlier, but she said she won't be here till after lunchtime. Well, it's up to you if you want Angie to be grumpy and having tantrums all day._

**Bette**: _Tina, I don't feel like going out... Alice can bring it later._

**Tina**: _Baby… Please?_

**Bette**: _I don't have a car Tina!_

**Tina**: _Then use my car… Why, can't you drive my car?_

Tina looks at Bette intently. Bette haphazardly gets up from her chair. She's grumpy. She doesn't want to go out but she's also thinking about Angie. Bette is frowning. Tina is observing her as she walks away. Tina gets her car key from her pants and hands it to Bette.

**Tina**: _Hey baby, here's the key. Alice already knows about Angie's stuff. Just pick it up it's in a black bag._

Bette haphazardly grabs the key from Tina's hand and walks out in a huff. Tina continues to bake the cookies and brownies.

After a while, Bette comes back. She is frantic.

**Bette**: _Tee, do you have a visitor this early?!_

**Tina**: _No. I'm not expecting anyone. Why?_

**Bette**: _Well there's someone waiting outside. I can't move your car, he or she is blocking the driveway. Maybe it's one of your flashy actors?_

**Tina**: _I don't know. I'm not expecting anyone. Maybe it's your visitor? Did you not invite anyone?_

**Bette**: _No! I don't remember inviting anyone to come here. And I don't have a visitor this early! My visitors always call me first!_

**Tina**: _Well, did you ask who it is? Maybe it's a visitor in the neighborhood and used our driveway for a while. Did you ask?_

**Bette**: _No, I did not ask!_

Tina washes her hands, turns off the oven and walks out of the kitchen. She is calm but Bette is a bit infuriated.

**Tina**: _Let's check who it is. Maybe it's Kit's suitor?_

**Bette**: _No, that's not Kit's suitor! For God's sake Tina!_

**Tina**: _Okay, relax baby. Don't be mad. Let me check who it is. Yeah, maybe it's my visitor._

Bette and Tina walk to the driveway and they see the car parked and really blocking their driveway. They walk towards the car and wait for the owner to step out or open the window. Bette and Tina are just standing and no one's stepping out. Bette is impatient and grumpy. She's frowning. Tina looks at Bette and smiles.

**Tina**: _Baby, that's your car._

**Bette**: _What?! What do you mean that's my car?_

**Tina**: _I said that's your car. Look at the key you're holding. _

Bette looks at the key she's holding and sees that it is a Lexus' key, not Tina's car key. Then she looks at Tina. Tina is nodding and smiling sweetly at Bette.

**Tina**: _That's yours baby. That's my gift to you._

Bette is dumbfounded. She sighs and rolls her eyes as she realizes Tina has been tricking her. She stands still, inwardly smiling as she looks at Tina, then she bites her lower lip. Tina is grinning and looking at her. Tina moves close to Bette but Bette is still in a state of shock. Tina puts her hands on Bette's shoulders and wraps it on her neck. Bette responds by wrapping her arms on Tina's body then she locks her fingers together. They are now standing face to face, close to each other.

**Bette**: _Thank you. You're so sweet baby. _

Tina is grinning at Bette.

**Bette**: _You didn't have to do this. This is grand._

**Tina**: _I've wanted to give you this even before your car was wrecked. I'm sorry baby, it took me this long. I just can't find time. I asked them to deliver this 2 weeks ago but for some reasons, they only delivered this yesterday._

**Bette**: _It's not my birthday, why are you giving me a gift?_

Bette is looking at Tina as she amiably smiles. Tina is very cheerful as she witnesses Bette's reaction.

**Tina**: _I don't need to wait for your birthday to give you gifts. I know material gifts are not enough to let you know how much you mean to me, and how thankful I am for all the sacrifices you've made for me, for us, for Angie. For all the achievements I have, for the success I am reaping now in my career, I know you are part of it. And everyday, you inspire me to strive harder. I love you baby._

**Bette**: _Thank you for this surprise. I love you._

**Tina**: _I love you too baby._

They passionately kiss on the driveway. But they are interrupted by Alice who just arrived.

**Alice**: _Hey! You two should get a room! Not here! Not in your driveway!_

Tina chuckles.

**Bette**: _Oh please! Why do you always have to interrupt Alice?!_

Bette smiles playfully while Tina grins. They let go of their hugs.

**Alice**: _Wow! Whose silver car is this? This is awesome! It's the newest model of Lexus!_

**Tina**: _That's Bette's._

**Bette**: _Tina gave it to me Alice._

**Alice**: _Wow! That's amazing! Yeah, you 2 should really get a room now._

Tina laughs.

**Bette**: _Hey Alice, did you bring Angie's stuff?_

**Alice**: _What stuff? I don't know about that._

Bette is confused. She looks at Tina curiously. Tina playfully smiles at Bette.

**Tina**: _Yeah, baby… I was just tricking you, __I'm sorry_. I wanted you to go out so you'll see this car and so I can give it to you. You can do a test drive later. Let's have some breakfast first.

Bette mischievously smiles back at Tina and kisses her on the lips. Alice walks toward the house; Bette and Tina follow Alice as their arms wrapped on each other's body.

**Alice**: _Where's Angie?_

**Tina**: _She's still asleep. Have you eaten breakfast yet?_

**Alice**: _No, I haven't. _

**Tina**: _Okay, you're just in time for breakfast. I'll fix the table._

They all go inside the house and eat breakfast.

...

_Continuation: On A Regular Day_


	2. Chapter 2

**On A Regular Day**

...

Bette arrives home with Angie late afternoon. Tina is not yet in the house. The phone rings; a lawyer is looking for Tina. Bette tells the caller that Tina is not around. The caller tells Bette that he could not reach Tina on her cell phone, but he's not willing to leave any message for Tina. He says it's personal; about legal matters. Bette is a bit apprehensive. It's now the fourth time in a week that she received a call from a lawyer, looking for Tina. Tina hasn't mentioned to her anything about it. Bette is pondering. She has her suspicions. She stays in the living room while Angie is watching inside the room. Bette doesn't change her suit to her housedress; she's patiently waiting for Tina.

Tina arrives thirty minutes later. She sees Bette in the living room, still in her business suit.

**Tina**: _Hey Baby! Did you just arrive?_

Tina comes to Bette and gives her a kiss. Bette is straight-faced, not talking. Tina goes to the bedroom and checks on Angie. After a while, she goes back to Bette in the living room. Bette is sitting but she is intensely looking at Tina. Tina is wondering.

**Tina**: _What's wrong?_

**Bette**: _Tina, is there something you're not telling me?_

**Tina**: _No. Why?_

**Bette**: _What are you up to Tina? Are you in trouble? _

**Tina**: _No, I'm not. Why, is there something in particular?_

**Bette**: _Why do these lawyers keep calling you? You're not telling me the truth Tina. What do they want?_

Tina looks down and doesn't say anything. Bette is wound up by Tina's silence.

**Bette**: _Well, if you're going to keep a secret from me Tina, If you're not going to trust me, then I don't know what else I should do. If you think I don't deserve to know your activities or your undertakings; what you're into, then I don't know what I am to you or who I am to you. As your partner, I demand that you tell me everything that's happening to you. I want to know what you're up to, what you're getting into. I want to know everything! I don't want you to keep secrets from me._

Tina sits on the couch not too close to Bette then she takes a deep breath. She looks at Bette as she talks.

**Tina**: _Okay, I'm sorry. Yeah, there's something I haven't told you yet._

Bette stands up as she sighs. She looks intensely at Tina. She's disappointed. Then she slowly walks around waiting for Tina to continue what she's saying.

**Tina**: _3 months before we got back together, I decided to put up my own Production company. So I have consulted corporate lawyers to assist me with all the legalities and other things involved in it. I want to put both our names as co-owners of the company and I'm planning to launch it within the year. I haven't told you yet because we're still ironing out other things. I wanted to tell you about it when everything's okay. I'm sorry. Yeah, you're right I shouldn't be keeping secrets from you. _

Bette is taken aback. She is mortified as she realizes she's going back to her old attitude of being bossy and demanding. She stands steadily; regretful and speechless. Then she looks down not knowing how to respond to Tina.

**Tina**: _Baby, can you accept my apology? I promise I won't be keeping secrets from you anymore._

Bette looks at Tina. How she wishes she can take back what she just said to her. Then she humbly speaks.

**Bette**: _I'm sorry, I'm sorry Tee. I just got worried. I didn't mean to intrude on this one. I didn't know you were planning to surprise me or what. I freaked out cuz I thought you were into trouble or something. I'm sorry for doubting you._

**Tina**: _It's okay baby. I understand._

Tina comes to Bette then she hugs her. Later, they prepare and eat dinner.

~~~000~~~

At night in the bedroom, Bette is reading a book. She's leaning back on the headboard. Tina is still busy arranging some stuff in their cabinets. Angie is lying on her own bed. But she couldn't sleep. She gets up, sits on the bed and looks at Bette.

**Angie**: _Mom, can I sleep beside you?_

Bette immediately responds to Angie. Tina looks at Bette.

**Bette**: _Okay sweetie. Come here._

Angie immediately climbs on her mommies' bed and she lies down beside Bette. Bette puts down the book she's reading, takes off her eyeglasses, turns off the lampshade and moves Angie in the middle of the bed. Then she lays herself close to Angie, kisses her goodnight and she tenderly strokes Angie's head. Tina looks at Bette then she chuckles like she means something. Bette smiles back at Tina. Bette and Tina have not made love for the last 2 weeks. While Angie and Bette are already lying on the bed, Tina continues fixing and arranging stuff. In just a little while, Angie is already sounding asleep. Several minutes later, Tina lies down beside Angie. Angie is now in the middle of them. Bette and Tina are lying sideways, facing each other. Bette is still awake but her eyes are closed and she continues to stroke Angie on the head. Tina initiates a small talk with Bette about Angie's preschool. After a while, Tina gets up and she cautiously moves Angie to her side. Then she transfers to Bette's side as she whispers.

**Tina**: _Baby, move there...towards Angie._

**Bette**: _Why are you here?_

Bette moves towards the middle of the bed. Tina wraps her arm on Bette's body. Then she clears the hair on Bette's nape and kisses it.

**Tina**: _Cuz I haven't kissed you goodnight yet._

Bette changes her position and lies on her back then she looks at Tina intimately. Tina kisses Bette passionately. Then Tina inserts her hand on Bette's upper nightwear and caresses her tummy and breasts. Bette easily gets aroused. She whispers.

**Bette**: _What are you doing? Angie is on our bed._

**Tina**: _It's okay baby. We'll be quiet and I'll be gentle on you. Don't moan too much._

Bette chuckles and then she kisses back Tina. Tina continues to caress Bette until she gets a signal from Bette. Tina cautiously removes Bette's bottom nightwear and undies, and she goes down on her immediately. She gently licks Bette and Bette silently moans. After several minutes of licking, Bette reaches her orgasm. Tina moves up to Bette. While Tina is on top, Bette sits as she clasps Tina toward her. Tina is wearing a one-piece satin nightwear. Bette slowly undresses Tina.

**Bette**: _You're not wearing any undies?_

Tina naughtily smiles at Bette and whispers.

**Tina**: _No._

Tina is now totally nude. She's in a kneeling position, her knees in between Bette's legs. Bette clasps Tina's legs and slowly pulls Tina's body as she lies on her back. Tina is now on top of Bette. They are both cautiously moving so as not to wake Angelica who's just a few pillows from them. Bette's eyes are fixed on Tina's face and her hands are holding Tina's hips.

**Bette**: _Do as I say._

Bette kisses Tina passionately on the lips then on the neck. Though she is underneath Tina, she is in control.

**Bette**: _Lift your body and move up a little. Then spread your legs._

Tina complies. She lifts her body, moves up a little so that her exposed breasts are aligned with Bette's mouth. Tina positions her knees outside Bette's stretched-forward legs. Then Tina spreads her own legs a little as her knees are supporting her lower body and her elbows resting on the bed, supporting her upper body. Bette now has full access on Tina's nude body. She starts to lick Tina's breasts then sucks them like a baby sucking from her mother's breasts. Tina loves the feeling. Bette's tongue is so warm. Tina is getting wetter and wetter. Then Bette inserts her right middle finger on Tina's slit and she tenderly touches her wet coochie; her left hand is holding Tina's love handle. She is looking at Tina in the eyes as she is observing her reactions. Tina's eyes are closed. She is feeling Bette inside her. Bette slowly rubs Tina's coochie in a circular motion. She continues her pace and slowly begins to increase speed. Tina is dripping wet. Her fluid is flowing on her legs, down to Bette's legs. Then Bette glides her finger in and out of Tina's sugarplum. Bette's eyes are still fixed on Tina's face, watching her reaction as she continues to glide her finger. Tina is in ecstasy as she feels the sensation from Bette's gliding of her fingers. In just a little while, she climaxes and explodes heavily. Bette gradually decreases her speed until she pulls out from Tina's sugarplum. Tina opens her eyes, looks at Bette, hugs her and lays herself on the side. They're both sweating and breathing heavily; they rest for a while.

When they are rested, Bette goes to the bathroom, washes up, puts on her nightwear and goes back to bed. Tina on the other hand goes outside to get water. Then she goes to the bathroom, cleans up, puts on her clothes and goes back to bed. She lies beside Bette. Bette looks at Tina and whispers to her.

**Bette**: _I love you baby._

**Tina**: _I love you too._

They sleep in a spoon position while Angie is sleeping on their bed, beside Bette.

~~~000~~~

The next morning. Bette wakes up early. She needed to finish something about her art gallery business. She's in front of her laptop. Tina is not disturbing her because she knows that Bette needs to finish something important. Tina is doing her own thing. She's not really busy, just checking and making sure the house is orderly.

At 9AM, Angie is playing with her doll house. Several minutes later, she gets bored and leaves her doll house. She sits beside Bette. She knows that Bette is working so she doesn't disturb her. But eventually, she talks to Bette.

**Angie**: _Mommy, I want to swim in the pool._

**Bette**: _Baby, I'm working. Can we swim a little later?_

Angie nods in agreement. But ten minutes later, Angie distracts Bette again.

**Angie**: _Mommy, are we gonna swim in the pool?_

**Bette**: _You go with Momma Tee sweetheart. Ask Momma Tee to swim with you._

Angie doesn't respond. She just stays beside Bette holding her doll. Then several minutes later, she gets restless. She keeps moving and Bette is getting distracted by her constant movements. She can tell that Angie is restless and getting impatient from waiting for her Momma Bee to finish her work. Bette could not concentrate on what she's doing when Angie is beside her. Angie is not willing to leave her side. Bette calls Tina.

**Bette**: _Tee, Angie wants to swim in the pool. Can you please go with her? I'm doing work honey._

Bette, talks to Angie as she fixes her hair.

**Bette**: _Sweetie, you go with Momma Tee, she'll teach you different strokes today, okay?_

**Angie**: _No, I want you._

**Tina**: _Come here Angie. Momma Bee is working. Don't disturb Momma Bee. Come, let's swim._

**Angie**: _No! I want Momma Bee!_

Tina casually responds.

**Tina**: _Okay._

**Bette**: _Sweetie, I'm still working. You go with Momma Tee. Momma Tee is a good swimmer, did you know that?_

**Angie**: _I want Momma Bee!_

Angie is just looking down. Bette and Tina are observing Angie. Angie has a piteous look on her face. Then Bette and Tina look at each other without talking. Bette sighs then closes her laptop.

**Bette**: _Okay sweetie, you go and change your clothes. Get your swim suit now._

Angie's face suddenly lightens up as she smiles. She quickly gets up and runs to the room to get her swim suit. Bette takes a deep breath as she leans back on the couch. She rests her head on it. Tina can tell from Bette's sigh that she feels obligated. Bette is a bit frustrated; she needed to finish her work. Tina is aware of it. She sits next to Bette and holds her hand as she consoles her. Then she sweetly talks to Bette.

**Tina**: _What can I do baby, you are Angie's favorite mom…_

Bette tilts her head and looks at Tina. Angie goes out of the bedroom, carrying her swimwear and runs toward Tina then talks adorably to her.

**Angie**: _Momma Tee, can you please change my clothes?_

**Tina**: _Sure baby! Let me see what you got here. Ah, so this is your favorite, huh?_

Bette and Tina look at each other again like they're communicating thru their eyes. They have such an adorable daughter. How can they ever decline her plea?

**Tina**: _How about me baby, can I also swim with Angie and Momma Bee? Huh?_

**Angie**: _Yes please._

Angie gives Tina her most adorable smile. Tina kisses her and then she looks at Bette. Bette gets up so she can change her clothes and go with Angie to swim.

Bette, Tina and Angie swim in their pool for almost 2 hours. It's a quality family time activity in the Porter-Kennard residence.

~~~000~~~

In a month's time, Bette and Tina are scheduled for an interview for Angie's preschool. Things have been pretty hectic at work for Tina. Two days before the interview, Tina asks Bette to go the interview by herself. Bette is mad as she disapproves Tina's decision.

**Bette**: _That's absurd Tina!_

**Tina**: _Baby, please? I have a very important meeting with 3 directors._

**Bette**: _So you're making work your priority again? Huh?_

**Tina**: _Baby, you can do it by yourself. It's just a preliminary interview._

**Bette**: _No Tina! Cancel that meeting of yours, whatever it is! And you will come with me on that interview! That's ridiculous! This is one of the most important things for Angie in this stage of her childhood life, and you're not going to that interview? Well, do something about your meeting. I don't care what it is. The interview will just be for an hour or two so find a way Tina._

Tina frustratingly looks at Bette as she sighs.

**Bette**: _Tina, you should always put your family before work. Your family must be the most important thing for you, not your work. Do you want me to remind you over and over again, huh?_

Tina realizes Bette is right. She pauses for a while then she gives in.

**Tina**: _Okay. I'm sorry. I'll cancel my meeting._

Bette walks away and goes inside the bedroom. She's still emotional. She's trying to gather her composure. She's sitting by the dresser as she tries to calm herself down. Later, Tina goes inside and apologizes to Bette.

**Tina**: _I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget. So thank you for being there always to remind me when I'm going the wrong direction. Your commitment and dedication to our family; putting our family on top of your priorities, makes me admire you more. That's one of the things I love about you. You never compromise when it comes to our family. Thank you and I promise to share the same values with you about family._

Bette warmly looks at Tina as she accepts her apology. Tina hugs Bette.

~~~000~~~

The next weekend, Bette and Angie wake up very early. Angie is not in a good mood. She is grumpy. Bette patiently pampers her. They eat breakfast together, although Angie eats only a few amount of food. After eating breakfast, Angie requests to watch cartoons. Bette grants her request. Tina is still sleeping. Bette needed to finish some important work. She works at the working table while Angie watches in the living room. Angie is already settled as she gets focused on the Disney movie that she's watching. After a while, Tina wakes up. She greets Bette and gets her coffee. Bette notices that Tina is not in a good mood either. Bette continues to work.

**Tina**: _Bette, did Angie eat already?_

**Bette**: _Yes baby, she did._

Tina eats breakfast. Afterwards, she fixes the kitchen and dining area. She also prepares Angie's vitamins and then she calls Angie. But Angie is ignoring Tina. She is so engrossed with the movie she's watching. Twenty minutes have passed and despite the constant request of Tina, Angie is not minding her at all. Tina is impatient and goes to Angie in the living room. Angie is grumpy. She doesn't want to be disturbed. Tina is grumpy too and a bit irritated by Angie's attitude towards her.

In just a little while Angie and Tina are already fighting. Tina turns off the TV. She is irked by Angie's stubbornness. Angie is so mad at Tina. She's hysterical and she is shouting at her mom. Bette is aware of what's happening to the two but she's letting them fight their own battles. She's not intervening. She trusts that Tina will handle it properly. Bette continues to do her thing.

**Angie**: _Turn it on!_

**Tina**: _No! You're not going to watch until you drink your vitamins._

**Angie**: _No!_

**Tina**: _Okay. It's up to you if you don't want to._

**Angie**: _No! Go away!_

**Tina**: _Alright._

Tina walks away from Angie. Angie gets angrier when Tina walks out from her. She shouts.

**Angie**: _No! You go back to Henry!_

Bette's attention is caught by Angie's words. She's surprised. She quickly looks at Angie and Tina from afar. Angie is furious. Tina is surprised too. She's piqued by Angie's words and she just could not take it. She blushes and turns her back to Angie.

**Tina**: _What did you just say?!_

Tina is fuming. She's briskly walking towards Angie.

**Angie**: _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

Then Tina loses it and shouts back at Angie.

**Tina**: _What?! Ah! So you hate me?! From now on, I will not ever talk to you! Don't you ever talk to me again! Do you understand that?! Huh?! Don't you ever come near me! Don't!  
_

Then Tina briskly walks away from Angie. She enters the bedroom and slams the door. Angie is running after her but she's not able to catch up. She can't enter the room as Tina closed the door. Although it is not locked, Angie could not reach the door knob. Angie is crying very loud. She's banging the door but Tina is not opening it. She's letting Angie cry. She wants to teach her a lesson. Angie rolls on the floor as she cries out so loud. She's calling for Tina.

**Angie**: _Mommy… Mommy... Mommy..._

Bette is still not intervening. She's waiting for Tina to come out of the bedroom. But Tina doesn't come out. Several minutes later, Angie is still crying. Her cry is just too loud to ignore. Since Tina is not coming out of the bedroom, Bette finally walks towards Angie. She picks her up from the floor and carries her to the couch. She puts Angie on her lap as Angie continues to cry piteously. Bette is not uttering any word. She is wiping Angie's excessive sweat from crying. Then Angie gradually stops her sobbing. Bette waits for some more minutes until Angie settles down. After a while, Angie is no longer crying. She rests her head on Bette's chest as she is sitting on her lap.

When Angie is no longer crying, Bette draws Angie's attention and calmly talks to her. She looks at Angie in the eyes.

**Bette**: _What happened?_

**Angie**: _Momma Tee…_

**Bette**: _What did Momma Tee do?_

**Angie**: _Turned off the TV_

**Bette**: _Why did Momma Tee turn off the TV?_

Angie doesn't answer.

**Bette**: _Huh, baby? Why did Momma Tee turn off the TV? Do you want me to tell you why?_

Angie nods.

**Bette**: _Because Momma Tee wanted Angie to drink her vitamins. But did Angie obey Momma Tee?_

Angie doesn't answer.

**Bette**: _Baby, did Angie obey Momma Tee? Huh?_

Angie shakes her head.

Bette is calm and sweet as she talks to Angie.

**Bette**: _Listen to me baby. You must respect your Mommy all the time. If she tells you something, you should obey her because she wants only what's good for you. Okay? When you ask her a favor, always say please. If you don't like what she wants you to do, you ask if she can excuse you and politely say your reason why you don't want to do it. But don't shout at her. Momma Bee and Momma Tee are your mommies. You have to treat your mommies with respect just like what we do to you. Okay baby?_

Angie nods at Bette.

**Bette**: _Do you hate Momma Tee?_

**Angie**: _No._

**Bette**: _Do you want Momma Tee to go back to Henry?_

Angie doesn't respond but she intently looks at Bette.

**Bette**: _You carefully listen to me sweetie. Momma Bee and Momma Tee love each other. So if Momma Tee goes back to Henry, Momma Bee will be very very sad. Do you want me to be sad baby? Huh?_

**Angie**: _No._

**Bette**: _Okay, good! Now, always remember that both of us are your mommies. We are your parents. And since we are your parents, Momma Tee should only be with Momma Bee, and not with Henry or anyone else. Likewise, Momma Bee should only be with Momma Tee and not with anyone else. You have to understand that we love each other so much and we don't want to be away from each other. And we love Angie very much. We are a family and we take care of each other, not fight with each other. Do you understand that sweetie?_

Angie nods again.

**Bette**: _Now do you still want Momma Tee to go away?_

**Angie**: _No._

**Bette**: _Okay. Good!_

**Angie**: _Mom, is Momma Tee mad at Angie?_

**Bette**: _No. Momma Tee is not mad at Angie. But she didn't like what Angie did to her because it was disrespectful. Now what you need to do is you just have to say sorry to Momma Tee and then you don't disrespect her again. Okay?_

Angie smiles at Bette as she nods.

**Bette**: _Okay, now we're going to drink your vitamins, afterwards I'll bathe you then you go talk to Momma Tee and apologize. Okay? Let's go sweetie!_

Bette gets up and carries Angie to the dining area. She lets Angie take the vitamins that Tina prepared for her. Then after a while Bette bathes Angie in the guest's bathroom. After bathing her, she wraps Angie with the towel and they walk to the bedroom. Bette opens the door. Tina is sitting on the bed while folding the clothes that she took from the closet. Angie immediately climbs on the bed and runs toward Tina. She steps on all the clothes and messes up everything that Tina folded and arranged. She runs toward Tina while she smiles adorably. Then she wraps her arms on Tina's neck.

**Angie**: _Mommy!_

Tina is surprised. But she could not control Angie from messing up the clothes that she has already arranged.

**Tina**: _Aaarghhh! Baby! You messed up the clothes I've arranged. And you're dripping… Where's your towel?_

**Angie**: _I'm sorry Mommy!_

Angie adorably kisses Tina then she hugs her tight on the neck. The towel wrapped around her fell on the floor so she is already naked. Bette gets Angie's clothes from the cabinet. Tina discreetly looks at Bette. Bette looks at Tina and inwardly smiles but she is not uttering any word. Bette puts Angie's clothes on Tina's lap. Tina already knows what Bette means to say with her look. Bette goes out of the bedroom and continues with her work.

Tina dresses Angie then she kisses her. She knows that Bette has something to do with Angie's happy mood.

**Tina**: _So, do you still want me to go back to Henry? Huh?_

**Angie**: _No._

**Tina**: _Do you still hate me?_

**Angie**: _No. I love you mommy!_

**Tina**: _Where should I go then? _

**Angie**: _Momma Bee._

Tina smiles and kisses her adorable daughter. After putting on Angie's clothes and fixing her hair, she prepares Angie's activity kit and lets her do her thing. After several minutes, Tina goes outside the bedroom and looks for Bette. Bette is engrossed with her work. Tina sits beside her and interrupts Bette. Bette stops what she's working on and looks at Tina. For a while they just stare at each other.

**Bette**: _PMS?_

Tina smiles at Bette as she holds and caresses Bette's hands.

**Tina**: _Thank you. I know you talked to Angie. You always know the right words to say and the right thing to do when it comes to our daughter. And I love you for that. Even before Angie was born, I knew you were going to be a great mom. I know and I am confident that even if we have ten more children, I know they will grow up disciplined, respectful and with good values. I don't need a man or a husband or anyone to raise and discipline my kids because you are here with me. I love you._

Bette warmly looks at Tina and they hug each other. They are interrupted by Angie who's calling them from inside the bedroom.

**Angie**: _Mom… Mommy... Mom…_

Tina immediately goes to Angie.

**Angie**: _I want milk please?_

Angie is hungry and she's feeling sleepy. She got exhausted from her crying earlier. Tina prepares her milk and lays Angie on the bed. She stays with her for a while until Angie falls asleep. Bette continues with her work. Tina takes a shower and after that, she realizes she still has to fold and arrange the clothes on top of the bed which Angie messed up earlier. Bette on the other hand stops working and gets an orange from the fruit basket in the kitchen. She cuts it into 8 parts and brings it to the couch then she relaxes as she eats the oranges. She sits back on the couch and rests her head on it then she ponders as she is looking at the ceiling.

After a while, Tina goes out of the bedroom and she sees Bette sitting on the couch. She approaches her from behind and slowly puts her hands on Bette's shoulders then she massages her.

**Tina**: _What are you thinking baby?_

From behind, Tina kisses Bette on the neck.

**Tina**: _Are you done with work? _

**Bette**: _What's Angie doing?_

**Tina**: _She fell asleep. She got exhausted from crying. Wait, I thought you're going to your art gallery today?_

**Bette**: _Yeah, I'll go there in the afternoon. Are you leaving for work? It's weekend!_

**Tina**: _No, I'm meeting a director late this afternoon._

Tina keeps kissing Bette on the neck. Her hair is still damp as she just took a shower several minutes ago. She's covered only with a robe.

**Bette**: _Come here baby, you smell good!_

Tina walks around the couch and goes in front of Bette. Bette is looking up at Tina standing in front of her. Then she grabs Tina's hand.

**Bette**: _Come here._

Bette guides Tina to sit on her lap opposite her. Tina bends her knees forward as she sits over Bette's lap facing her. Bette looks at Tina intimately then she whispers.

**Bette**: _Did you come here to seduce me?_

**Tina**: _No. I came here to ask if you're going to your art gallery._

Bette stares at Tina while her hands are on Tina's hips. Tina is looking at Bette, her arms wrapped on Bette's neck. Bette silently talks to Tina.

**Bette**: _I'm hungry._

Tina suddenly pauses then she gives Bette a curious look. She gently pushes back Bette and lets her lean back on the couch. Tina's body is now pressed against Bette's body. She kisses Bette on her neck then she looks at her.

**Tina**: _What do you wanna eat?_

Bette looks longingly at Tina in the eyes and she whispers.

**Bette**: _You._

Tina chuckles then she continuously kisses Bette on the ears sticking her tongue in it. Bette gets aroused.

**Tina**: _You are naughty!_

Bette slowly loosens the robe that is wrapped on Tina's body. Tina is not wearing anything under her robe. Tina's robe is already loose. Bette inserts her hands inside and she caresses Tina's breasts and abdomen. Tina starts to unbutton Bette's white blouse and she inserts her hand inside then caresses Bette's breasts. Bette looks at Tina and whispers again.

**Bette**: _I want you to suck my breasts baby._

Tina moves down a little bit so she can reach Bette's breasts then she sucks them alternately. Bette moans in pleasure as she feels Tina's warm tongue sucking her breasts. Then Bette slowly pulls Tina up to her and kisses her on the lips. She pauses for a while and pleadingly looks at Tina as she softly speaks.

**Bette**: _I wanna taste you. I wanna taste your sugarplum._

Tina intimately looks at Bette as she gives her permission. Bette, with her strong arms lifts Tina's upper body and gently lays her on the couch. Tina's robe is on but it is loose. Bette has her unbuttoned blouse on too. Tina is now lying on the couch, her body is exposed. Bette stares at Tina's body for a while. The room is so bright because it is daytime. Tina is looking at Bette then she bites her lower lip and inwardly smiles. Bette gives her a naughty smile. Then she caresses Tina's exposed body with her fingers, tracing every curve.

Bette slowly puts herself on top of Tina, kisses her on the lips, then the ears, down to her neck and to the breasts. She gently moves down, kisses the tummy and lower abdomen. Then she holds Tina's legs and bends them forward, spreads them a little so she can position herself in between. She's not yet settled. While in between Tina's legs, she tightly clasps Tina's thighs and gently drags them near the edge of the couch. Then Bette sits on the floor with full access on Tina's sugarplum. Her face is exactly in front of it. She's holding Tina's thighs to prevent it from falling. She makes sure Tina is lying comfortably and the robe is underneath her body, covering the couch. Bette starts to kiss Tina's legs and thighs and slowly moves her mouth to Tina's sugarplum.

She starts to lick Tina's coochie. Tina moans in pleasure. Bette continues to lick as she gradually increases her pace. She gently nibbles then Tina whimpers. While doing it, Bette is looking at Tina's reaction. Tina is in ecstasy.

**Tina**: _Please don't stop baby… Please…. don't..  
_

Bette continues to lick for several minutes and she sticks her tongue inside, deeper. Tina moans and groans then explodes. Bette moves up and gently drags Tina a little bit up the couch then she puts herself on top of Tina. She kisses Tina on the lips. Tina can still taste her own fluid from Bette's mouth. They continue to kiss. Then Bette slides herself on Tina's side. She is exhausted. Bette covers Tina's body with the robe and fastens the tie so her body will not be too exposed. Tina's fluid is flowing on her legs but thankfully, her robe absorbs it so it doesn't spill on the couch. Tina wipes Bette's sweat on her forehead using her palm. They lie beside each other; Bette's head is resting on Tina's arms as they both breathe heavily.

A little later, Tina looks at Bette.

**Tina**: _I love you. That was great!_

**Bette**: _No, we're not yet done baby._

Tina chuckles. Bette playfully smiles then she buttons her blouse and they both sit on the couch. Tina leans her body on Bette then Bette wraps her arms on Tina's body. Bette gently kisses Tina on the head and smells her hair. Tina holds and caresses Bette's hands.

**Bette**: _Do you think we should have more kids?_

**Tina**: _Absolutely!_

**Bette**: _How? Do you think we should get a surrogate mother? _

Tina looks at Bette and sincerely talks to her.

**Tina**: _No, I still want to carry our second child._

**Bette**: _Are you sure you want get pregnant again?_

**Tina**: _Yeah, one more. I mean, I'm healthy and I'm still capable of bearing a child, so I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be conceiving for our second child. We just need to look for a sperm donor._

**Bette**: _Okay baby, as long as you want it, and as long as your health is not at risk, then we'll go for it. When do you want us to have our second child?_

**Tina**: _Maybe after launching my Production company? Maybe by then, I'll be more relaxed already._

**Bette**: _Okay._

Bette hugs Tina tightly. Then they just relax for a while. They're rested already.

**Bette**: _So, if you launch this Production company, you'll be too busy again. Will you still have time for me? _

**Tina**: _Yes baby, I'll always find time for you. I promise you that._

Tina looks at Bette and she kisses her for a while. Then she sits again. She continuously caresses Bette and then she's starting to heat up again. Bette can sense that Tina is still aroused and needing for more. She caresses back Tina for a while. Then Tina sends a signal and she looks at Bette intimately. Bette looks back at her.

**Bette**: _Come here, sit on my lap._

**Tina**: _What? Why?_

**Bette**: _Just do as I say baby. Don't ask any questions._

Tina complies and sits over Bette's lap and she puts her hands around Bette's neck. They're intently looking at each other. Bette loosens the robe again then she places her right hand under Tina's, and her left hand is supporting Tina's body. Bette glides her 2 fingers in Tina's slit. Tina closes her eyes as she feels Bette inside her and she moans. Tina is still so wet. Bette is closely looking at Tina's face, watching her reaction.

**Bette**: _Look at me baby. Look at me. Open your eyes._

Tina opens her eyes and looks at Bette.

**Bette**: _Just look at me. Don't close your eyes._

Bette gently rubs Tina's coochie and their eyes are fixed on each other. Bette continues to rub then she applies a little pressure. Tina whimpers. Bette reduces the pressure. Then she increases her speed as she rubs. She's attentively looking at Tina's reaction and she's controlling her pace. She's trying to prolong Tina's orgasm. Tina is looking at Bette intently, not closing her eyes. She's aware that Bette is prolonging her orgasm. Tina is submitting to Bette and she loves the feeling. After a longer while, Tina groans then she grips the back of Bette with her fingers as she climaxes. She closes her eyes and hugs Bette. Bette slowly pulls her fingers from Tina's slit and she kisses Tina on her chest. Bette leans back on the couch as she clasps Tina's body towards her. Tina's body is now resting on Bette's. A few seconds later, Tina lifts her body a little and looks at Bette. She kisses Bette on the lips. Then they both lie down on the couch. Tina covers her body with the robe and tightens it with the tie. Bette wraps her arm on Tina's as she lies behind her. They fall asleep on the couch in a spoon position.

...

_Continuation: Rapture_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rapture**

...

A week ago, Tina has launched her new TiBette Productions. Tonight, she's having a dinner party for her colleagues, associates and friends. The attendees are directors, writers, press, some actors, movie crews and others. Tina's straight friends and acquaintances are also invited in the party and of course her closest friends- Alice, Shane, Jenny, Helena, Tasha and Kit. Some of Bette's artist friends are also in the party. The guests are mixed; straight and gay. At the same time, it is also Tina's birthday celebration. Bette and Tina both look stunning in the party.

Since it is a late night event, Angelica stays at home.

Bette and their close friends are assigned at table number 8. Tina is entertaining and welcoming her guests. She also introduces Bette to her new 'straight' friends and colleagues who haven't met Bette. She's walking around; most of the times, she's away from Bette and their friends. Tina is outstandingly beautiful and hot. She's always wearing a smile as she walks around.

While Bette is sitting with her friends at their designated table, a woman approaches Bette then talks to her silently. Tina is so occupied that she doesn't know what's going on with her friends at table 8. But at that very moment she suddenly looks at Bette and she sees the woman talking to her. Tina doesn't know who that woman is. She wonders, but later she ignores it. The party continues. Some of her friends and associates give their congratulatory speech and birthday wishes to Tina. Foods and wine are served.

In the middle of the event, Tina goes from one table to another, making sure her guests are doing fine. From afar, she looks at Bette again. She notices that Bette is very quiet while sitting beside an empty chair. Bette is holding a glass of wine and it seems like her mind is somewhere else. Their friends, Alice, Shane, Kit, Helena, Jenny and Tasha are busy talking to each other, giggling and enjoying the food and wine. Bette is not participating so much in the conversation. She's thinking deeply. Tina feels a bit concerned. She approaches Bette and stands behind her chair. From behind, she affectionately wraps her arms on Bette, slightly bending forward and inversely puts her face close to Bette's face. Bette looks up; Tina tenderly kisses her on the lips. After kissing, Tina looks adoringly at Bette's face and she gently wipes the smudge of lipstick on the sides of Bette's lips. After smooching, she walks slowly toward the empty chair and sits beside Bette. She leans her body toward Bette and tenderly hold's her hand.

_**Tina**__: Are you okay baby?_

Bette lovingly looks at Tina and speaks softly while Tina is kissing her hand.

_**Bette**__: Yeah. I am._

_**Tina**__: Seems like your mind is wandering. What are you thinking babe?_

Tina starts to display her affection for Bette. She doesn't mind the people watching them, especially those who are not used to seeing them together. She strokes gently Bette's lower back as she is tenderly kissing her cheeks. Then Tina whispers to Bette's ear.

_**Tina**__: Baby, you are the most gorgeous woman in this room. Did you know that?_

Bette charmingly looks at Tina.

_**Bette**__: And so do you. You look outstandingly beautiful.  
_

Bette and Tina kiss each other. Tina stays on Bette's side as she continuously strokes her hand. Then they silently talk like they're discussing about a very serious matter. But they still continue to display each others' affection without minding the people around them, observing them. They are so loving and sweet together, kissing each other every now and again. Then suddenly, the emcee interrupts the crowd.

_**Emcee**__: So, is everyone enjoying the party and the food so far? Before we open the dance floor, I'd like first to call__ on som__e__one who's very dear and special to Tina. Let's listen to her birthday wishes for Tina. May I call on Bette Porter please?_

Tina is surprised. She's not expecting that Bette is going to talk in front. She gives Bette an astonished look as Bette stands up from her chair. She kisses Tina on the lips and walks elegantly toward the podium. The crowd is clapping. Tina claps too as she watches Bette walking gracefully. She's completely in awe of Bette. Bette reaches the podium and grabs the mic, and then she takes a deep breath.

_**Bette**__: Wow! I feel a little nervous. I don't know why. Maybe because this is an impromptu? I feel awkward too cuz whatever I want to say to Tina, I tell it to her directly, not in front of a crowd. Anyway, one of the ushers a__p__proached me earlier and asked if I can have a speech for Tina. I'm not really prepared but of course I couldn't d__e__cline; how could I?_

The crowd chuckles.

_**Bette**__: Well... First, before I give my birthday wish, I'd like to congratulate Tina for this great __accomplishment. Baby, I am so proud of you for what you have achieved. I know you've worked so hard for this and your hard work has paid off. This is a dream come true for you, so congratulations! As your partner, I'm always here to support you all the way in __all your endeavors._

The crowd claps. Bette is sweetly smiling and then she continues.

_**Bette**__: And my birthday wishes... Well this is not really a birthday wish. Let me start by telling you a story or giving you a little history. For the past few weeks, __I've been thinking of what gift to give to Tina. Tina is not really into material things and she doesn't appreciate much the expensive gifts you give her. Well, she loves to give me grand gifts but she doesn't appreciate much receiving it from me. That's how unselfish she is. Anyway, she appreciates more the simple things and thoughts you often give her on an ordinary day. Tina loves surprises bu__t... since it's her birthday, I'm assuming she's expec__t__ing a gift from me. So I didn't buy her anything yet, cuz if I'd give it to her now, she wouldn't be surprised anymore. _

The crowd agrees and chuckles. Bette takes a breather.

_**Bette**__: Anyway... For __the past few weeks, I've been contemplating on something. Almost every day, I look for a sign. The more I look for it, the more it evades me. I got frustrated so I gave up looking for it. But today, while I was sitting with my friends over there, as I was __watching the people around, watching Tina welcome and entertain her guests; watching my friends, I finally saw the sign. So what I did is, I took a pen and immediately wrote it on my palm so I will not forget it._

Bette pauses and looks down. The crowd is waiting for her to continue. Then Bette continues.

_**Bette**__: Earlier as I was sitting, Tina came to me, sat beside me and held my hand. I told Tina, "Baby, I haven't bought you any gifts yet for your birthday". Tina shrugged, kissed me and told me, "Baby, I__ wouldn't want material gifts from you. Just your undying love for me is already enough to keep me going for the rest of my life; and everyday is a gift because you are with me and I'm with you." When Tina said it, I was relieved. Now I don't have to go t__o amazon dot com__ to shop for Tina's gift cuz she doesn't want material gifts, right?_

The crowd laughs. Tina laughs too. Bette continues.

_**Bette**__: Tina... Baby, I may not have prepared or bought any material gift for you today, but you know I wouldn't let your birthday pass without giving you something that is very special. Don't worry, I'll show it to you later when only the 2 of us are alone in the room. I'm sure you'll love it. It's the 3-letter word, Baby!_

Bette playfully smiles.

_**Crowd**__: Oooohhhh… Hmmmmm… That's hot! Naughty!_

_**Bette**__: No guys, it's not what you're thinking. You have dirty minds, huh?!_

The crowd laughs again. Tina is grinning. Bette is sweetly smiling and after a while she shifts to a serious mode and continues with her speech.

_**Bette**__: On a serious note... For most of you, especially our closest friends, you know that Tina and I... we've been through a lot. I mean a lot! We've been together for 14 years now and in those fourteen years, there were ups and downs. We've been thru the__ best and the worst. Tina is the biological mother of my adorable and beautiful daughter, A__n__gelica. Four weeks ago, Tina proposed to me. She asked me to marry her. But the moment she asked me, I was dumbfounded and I didn't know what to say. So I didn't respond to__ Tina. I just ignored her proposal as if I didn't hear her. By the way she proposed to me when we were in bed... And so what I did is I kissed her and pretended I didn't hear anything. Tina did not insist and she didn't repeat the question to me. She j__ust kissed me back and pretended like she didn't say anything._

Bette takes a breather again. But she is teary-eyed.

_**Bette**__: Baby, when you first asked me to marry you, I didn't say anything because I was surprised and I suddenly got blank. I wanted to give myself some time to think and contemplate. But over the weeks, I could not think of any reason on earth why I shouldn't marry you; not a single reason. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

_**Bette**__: So Tina, my partner, my love... My answer is a resounding Yes. Yes, I will marry you. Happy birthday, darling!_

Tina from her chair is wiping the tears that are flowing on her cheeks. The crowd is applauding; they are touched by Bette's speech. Bette steps out of the podium, Tina stands up and waits for Bette to come to her. Tina's face exudes joy. Bette is grinning with a little tear on the side of her eyes and she walks gracefully toward Tina. The crowd continues to applaud as they watch Bette and Tina. They hug tightly and intimately and quickly kiss on the lips. They both wipe the tears on each others' faces and hug longer. Suddenly, Tina lets go of her hug. She checks Bette's palm, looking for what Bette has written, but there's nothing on it. When she looks closely, she sees a very tiny 3-letter word on Bette's ring finger and it says: YES

Tina is overjoyed. She has tears of joy and then they whisper to each other.

_**Tina**__: I love you._

_**Bette**__: I love you._

The light shifts and the dance floor are now open to all the guests who would want to dance. A slow romantic music is playing. Bette and Tina romantically dance to the music as they kiss passionately. Other guests dance too. Party continues.

A couple more hours, and the party is over. When everything has been settled, Bette and Tina go home.

The nanny leaves when they arrive. Angie is sound asleep inside the bedroom. Bette and Tina are still in the living room. Bette loosely sits on the couch and relaxes. Tina goes inside the room and checks on Angie. She doesn't come back to Bette for a while. After several minutes, Tina walks in and sits comfortably beside Bette as she lovingly looks at her. Bette looks back at Tina without saying anything. Tina holds Bette's face and draws it near to her face. For a while she's just adoringly looking at Bette's face. She clears the hair falling and clips them on Bette's ears. Then Tina gratefully talks to Bette.

_**Tina**__: Thank you. That is the greatest and the grandest gift I have ever received on a birthday._

Bette lovingly looks at Tina.

_**Bette**__: I love you._

_**Tina**__: I love you more baby._

Tina continues to caress Bette's face as she adoringly looks at her.

_**Tina**__: Were you having second thoughts when I first asked you to marry me?_

_**Bette**__: No. Never._

_**Tina**__: Why didn't you have an answer right away?_

_**Bette**__: God, I don't know. I never had any doubts that I love you, it's just that... well, aside from being caught unaware, I just thought it's too conventional. It's too traditional. Marriage contract is just a piece of paper; it's never a gua__ra__n__tee that a couple will last forever. We can be a couple without getting married. The only thing with marriage is that you put into writings your commitment for one another and then you sign it as a proof. Well, I just thought I didn't need to put my vow__s on a piece of paper. For me, I don't need to sign anything to show my proof of love and commitment because I know, I know from my heart__, the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one I wanted to __ spend the rest of my life with__. A__nd I have a__l__ready made that commitment way back, several years ago._

Tina is blissful as she hears Bette's confession of her love and commitment to her. She hugs Bette tightly and she could not control the tears from her eyes. Then she sincerely talks to Bette as she looks at her in the eyes.

_**Tina**__: Baby, I promise you, that I will never __break your heart ever again; that I will not leave you for anyone else; that I will stay faithful to you through thick and thin, thru the ups and downs of life; that I will always cherish our life together and nurture our relationship; that I will not brea__k this family ever again. I want to commit my life to you until my dying days. Given my history of leaving and breaking your heart, I want to put my commitment into writing; I want to put a signature on my vows to you. I w__ant to legally call you my wife and__ I__ want you to legally call me your wife. Marry me Bette... Be my wife. _

Bette warmly looks at Tina as she responds.

_**Bette**__: Yes._

Tina tenderly kisses Bette then she takes something on her pocket and holds Bette's hand. She inserts a ring with a 10 carat yellow diamond on Bette's finger. Bette looks at it and she is astounded. Tina is smiling at Bette. Bette is speechless.

_**Tina**__: I love you._

Bette is still speechless; then she sobs. Tina hugs her and lets her head lean on her shoulder. After a while, Bette stops sobbing. She looks at Tina and takes a deep breath. She lovingly looks at the diamond ring on her finger.

_**Bette**__: I don't know what to say... I thought I'm going to surprise you, but you, surprised me._

_**Tina**__: Well, I outsmarted you baby!_

Bette warmly and gratefully looks at Tina.

_**Bette**__: Thank you baby. I love you._

Tina gently kisses Bette and Bette reciprocates. They kiss passionately and slowly undress each other. And then they make love for long hours in the living room, on the couch; while Angie is sound asleep inside the bedroom.

...

_Continuation: The Vow_


End file.
